william_lasaterfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lasater Classics
William Lasater Classics TV series 'Additional by TV PinGuim' * Fishtronaut * Earth to Luna! 'Additional by Ánima Estudios' * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Legend Quest * Cleo & Cuquin 'Additional by Guru Studio' * Justin Time * PAW Patrol (co-production by Nickelodeon Animation Studio, and Spin Master Entertainment) 'Additional by Curious Pictures' * Little Einsteins (2005-2009) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010-2011) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016) 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * The Small Giant (2010) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) * Atomic Puppet (2016, co-production with Mercury Filmworks., and Technicolor Entertainment) 'Additional by Splash Entertainment' * Chloe's Closet * Dive Olly Dive! * ToddWorld * Growing Up Creepie * Hero: 108 * The Davincibles * Gasp! * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Pet Alien * I Got a Rocket * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs * Cosmic Quantum Ray * The Twisted Whiskers Show (co-production with American Greetings) * Bobby's World (co-production with Film Roman, and Alevy Productions) 'Additional by March Entertainment' * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist '' 'Additional by 9 Story Media Group' * ''Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Joe & Jack * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Artzooka! * Look Kool 'Additional by Marathon Media' * Totally Spies * Team Galaxy * Famous 5: On The Case * The Amazing Spiez! 'Additional by Motion Pictures' * Kemy * Van Dogh * Boom & Reds * Alex * Green Light 'Additional by Nelvana' * Bubble Guppies (Season 2-4) (2011–16) (co-production by Nickelodeon Animation Studio) 'Assitional by Imira Entertainment' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Lola and Virginia * Lucky Fred * Ret-A-Tat * Larva * Vita Minix 'Assitional by WildBrain' * Bubble Guppies (Season 1) (2011) (co-production with Nickelodeon Productions) * Supernoobs (co-production by Teletoon Original Production) * Little People (co-production by Fisher-Price, and Hit Entertainment) 'Additional by Rainbow S.r.l.' * Winx Club * World of Winx 'Additional by Branscome International' * Nutri Ventures * SillyLand & MonsterLand 'Additional by Millimages' * 64 Zoo Lane * Corneil & Bernie * Louie * Mouk * Me and My Robot 'Additional by PGS Entertainment' * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (co-production with Zagtoon, ON Entertainment, Sam-G, and Toei) * Zak Storm (co-production with ON Entertainment, Zagtoon, Sam-G, and MNC) * The Legendaries (co-production with Technicolor Animation Productions) * Ghost Force (co-production with Zagtoon, ON Entertainment, and Sam-G) * Denver (co-production with Zagtoon, and ON Entertainment) * The Little Prince (co-production with ON Entertainment) * Super 4 (co-production with Playmobil, ON Entertainment, and morgen studios) * Miss Moon (co-production with Safari De Ville) 'Additional by Legacy Distribution' * The Choo Choo Bob Show * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Raggs * Mickey's Farm * Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks 'Additional by Genius Brands LLC.' * Secret Millionaires Club * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Space Pop 'Additional by Portfolio Entertainment' * Doki (co-production by Discovery Kids) 'William Lasater Classics' * Niloya * Koki Films 'TV PinGuim' * Fishtronaut, The Movie 'Asterix Films' * Asterix the Gaul (1967) * Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Asterix Versus Caesar (1985) * Asterix in Britain (1986) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar (1999) * Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra (2002) * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Asterix at the Olympic Games (2008) * Asterix and Obelix: God Save Britannia (2012) * Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2014) * Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) 'Alpha and Omega Films' * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) * Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) * Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) * Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) * Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) 'Additional by Ánima Estudios' * Top Cat: The Movie (co-production by Warner Bros. Pictures) * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: The Movie * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys * Top Cat Begins (co-production by Warner Bros. Pictures) * La Leyenda del Chupacabras * La Leyenda del Charro Negro 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) 'Additional by Cosmic Toast Studios' * Twinkle Toes Lights Up New York (co-production by Skechers) 'Additional by Splash Entertainment' * Norm of the North (co-production by Assemblage Entertainment) * Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas Is You (co-production by Universal 1440 Entertainment, and Magic Carpet Productions) * Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom (co-production by Assemblage Entertainment) * Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (co-production by Assemblage Entertainment) 'Additional by Rainbow S.r.l.' * Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2007) * Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (2010) * Winx Club: The Mystery Of The Abyss (2014) 'Additional by BES Animation' * Monster Beach 'Additional Rights' * Tarzan (2013 film) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala * The King and the Mockingbird (2015) * El Mago de los sueños (English: The Dream Wizard) * Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure * Zarafa * Nikté (2009) * Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2015) * The Secret of Kells (2010) * Hero Quest (2015) * Henry & Me (2016) * The Gadget Gang in Outer Space (2017) More Franchises 2Tall Animation * New Smokey Bear Song * Can I Eat Your Toys? * Henriyeti * Pelotonia Make it Rain * Frog & Toad: NOT ENEMIES! * Scents of Spring * NineSights: Man, it Stunk to be a Genius! Rooster Teeth * Red vs. Blue * Camp Camp * Nomad of Nowhere Olan rogers * The Lion's Blaze Max Lucado * Hermie and Friends David Hand * Animaland